


Прага, Рождество и трубочки с нутеллой

by librevers



Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Prague, female osamu, just soft hugs and happiness, miya rintarou agenda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: Пахнет хвоей, мокрым снегом и имбирными пряниками. Слышны голоса и музыка. Горячий глинтвейн обжигает изнутри, опьяняет — всего лишь физически.Наверное, всë это для него было бы слишком, будь он один. Но Осаму —любимая Осаму— переплетает их руки и прижимается сбоку, положив голову на его плечо.Ринтаро запрокидывает голову.Тихонько усмехается.«Я счастлив».Он не говорит этого вслух, но уверен, что Осаму его услышала.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Прага, Рождество и трубочки с нутеллой

**Author's Note:**

> ключ: путешествие, кофе (но здесь чешский глинтвейн))
> 
> 💜

У Осаму коротко стриженные волосы, кончики тëмных прядей шутливо выглядывают из-под зимнего берета.  
Вокруг неë — переливается золотом рождественская Прага.  
В Праге Ринтаро впервые. Ему бы оглядываться вокруг, как это делает Осаму, рассматривать достопримечательности, о которых она ему рассказывает — громко-громко, чтобы перекричать толпу, но и от волнения и радости тоже. Наслаждаться бы Прагой: кто знает, когда ему удастся попасть сюда вновь. Особенно в Рождество.

Но Ринтаро не может отвести взгляд от Осаму.  
_Своей_ Осаму.

В воздухе хлопьями кружится снег. Толпа не даëт им идти не спеша, торопит за собой, журчит голосами на всех языках мира. Отовсюду звучит музыка — но песни не перебивают друг друга, а только дополняют, создавая новую мелодию. Яркую, насыщенную и звучную — как и вся Староместская площадь в ночи перед Рождеством.  
Как его Осаму — под влиянием этих ночей.

Ринтаро крепко держит еë за руку. Отпустит — и потеряются.

Что странно — он не боится.  
( _больше_ не боится)  
Ни потерять Осаму в толпе, ни прийти в «Онигири Мия» и не застать еë у стойки.  
Чтобы исправить первое, существовали телефоны. А второе перестало страшить давно, поскольку жили они этажом выше ресторана. Поэтому Ринтаро скорее обрадуется, что его жены нет на рабочем месте — значит, в кои-то веки доверилась своим сотрудникам и решила отдохнуть.

Он больше не боится, что она от него уйдëт.  
Что разругаются сильно,  
или что он проснëтся однажды, а еë не окажется рядом. Что их жизнь вместе оказалась не более чем счастливым, светлым сном.  
Недопонимания они за долгие годы — ещë со старшей школы — научились обсуждать друг с другом словами.  
А страх потерять — исчез вместе со страхом смерти, потому что рядом с ней Ринтаро ощущает себя _бессмертным_.

Прошло столько лет, а у него до сих пор крышу сносит от влюблëнности.  
(а пылкая влюблëнность на основе надëжной и дружеской любви — штука страшная)

Огоньки гирлянд над площадью и с прилавков шумной ярмарки сияют в глазах Осаму.  
Одна еë ладонь вложена в его — держатся крепко — а второй она яростно жестикулирует, выплëскивая волнение.  
Вся взбудоражена. Такой он видел еë нечасто, и это хорошо — яркие впечатления сильно еë утомляли.  
Но пока — Ринтаро впитывает каждый оттенок эмоций, каждую улыбку и полутон еë голоса, чуть севшего к концу дня.  
Осаму сияет ярче рождественской ëлки в самом центре Праги.  
_Весьма высокая планка._

— Рин-Рин-Рин, мы обязаны попробовать глинтвейн! — взахлëб говорит она и тут же тащит его к одному из киосков. Ринтаро заказывает за обоих — просто потому что у него английское произношение лучше. — И трдельник. Наконец-то попробую, — добавляет с дьявольщинкой в голосе.

Через пару минут в их руках оказываются два стаканчика с горячим глинтвейном и два трдельника. Для Осаму традиционный — простая трубочка из дрожжевого теста, покрытая ореховой крошкой с сахаром, совершенно полая внутри. И для Ринтаро — с нутеллой.

— Не смотри на меня так, — будничным тоном он отмахивается от укоризненного — но всë равно весëлого — взгляда Осаму. — У меня заслуженный отпуск, ем что хочу.

— Говоришь так, будто перед матчами желе из шкафа не таскаешь, — усмехается она. — Ну как маленький, Рин… мы же в Чехии, нам надо распробовать чешские! блюда, а не… — она кивает на набитую начинкой трубочку, — гастрономические извращения.

— Тебе ли это говорить. Не помнишь, кто приготовил онигири с желе буквально на прошлых выходных?

— Это- это ты меня и попросил, придурок! — Осаму пихает его локтем, так и норовя расплескать глинтвейн. — И я тебя постоянно прошу никому и ни за что об этом не рассказывать.

— Комори сказал, что хотел бы попробовать с мармеладом и бананом.

— Сунарин, ты ужасен, — отрезает Осаму.  
Ринтаро только смеëтся.

Пахнет хвоей, мокрым снегом и имбирными пряниками. Слышны голоса и музыка. Горячий глинтвейн обжигает изнутри, опьяняет — всего лишь физически.  
Осаму переплетает их руки и прижимается сбоку, положив голову на его плечо. Ринтаро наконец отводит от неë взгляд и осматривается вокруг, впитывая многочисленные звуки, запахи, движения. Его чуть не ослепляет яркостью гирлянд и фонариков. Чуть не оглушает музыкой.

Наверное, всë это было бы слишком для него, будь он один.  
Но к нему льнëт Осаму, _любимая Осаму_. Они пересекаются усталыми глазами. Ринтаро-то давно устал от экскурсий, ходьбы и новых знаний, которые он навряд ли когда-нибудь применит вне чешских музеев — и вот приятное утомление — пресыщение — настигло и ненасытную во всех смыслах Осаму.

Ринтаро запрокидывает голову. На мгновение ловит взглядом тëмное небо, усыпанное падающими белыми снежинками — будто звëздами — но одна из них попадает ему в глаз, и он зажмуривается.  
Тихонько усмехается.

_«Я счастлив»._

Он не говорит этого вслух, но уверен, что Осаму его услышала.

* * *

Вернувшись в номер, Осаму проходит прямиком к кровати и падает поперëк неë. Не раздевшись. Благо, хотя бы пальто Ринтаро стащить с неë успел.

Осаму всем сердцем любит спокойствие и размеренность. Любит не волноваться по поводу чего-то грандиозного, а радоваться мелочам.  
Потому, хоть она и вела себя сегодня точь-в-точь как еë взбалмошный братец во время матчей — с каждым шагом по коридору к их номеру из неë, казалось, вытекали все остатки энергии, и выглядела она так, словно пробежала целый марафон.

— Завтра ноги разболятся пиздец, — бормочет она в потолок. — Иногда жалею, что бросила волейбол.

— Как хорошо, что Ацуму не здесь и не слышит тебя, — поддевает Ринтаро.

— _Мия-кун_ , — точь-в-точь с интонацией Ацуму тянет Осаму нараспев. — Нормально же общались, чего началось-то. Не напоминай о плохом.

Ринтаро рад бы возразить чем-то колким, но только ухмыляется и плюхается на кровать рядом с Осаму. Одна из еë раскинутых рук оказывается у него под шеей. Свои он складывает на груди. Пялится так же в потолок.

Ринтаро, безусловно, хотел бы, чтобы Осаму носила его фамилию. Однако было бы странно, если бы во главе сети ресторанов «Онигири Мия» оказалась некая Суна-сан. Пришлось бы лишний раз объяснять как минимум любопытным гостям, за разговорами с которыми Осаму — да и сам Ринтаро — частенько коротали поздние вечера перед закрытием.  
Изначально они договорились просто оставить свои фамилии. Ринтаро был к этому готов. Не возражал.

И теперь он даже не вспомнит, когда именно ему пришла в голову идея взять фамилию жены. Просто сидел однажды — и в мыслях промелькнула картинка, как телевизионные камеры снимают его со спины, на его форме написано гордое «MIYA», кто-то видит его и начинает гуглить по фамилии — и поиск выводит на страницу и соцсети «Онигири Мия».  
Он так вдохновился идеей, что принял решение тут же, на радостях сообщил его Осаму, был вдохновлëн самим собой, мол, какой он молодец и как сильно поспособствует продвижению бизнеса любимой-

«Ты что, серьëзно, что ли?» — до сих пор может вспомнить насмешливый голос, со знакомыми кансайскими интонациями, но — мужской. Когда Ацуму услышал о его решении — расхохотался до слëз (они с Осаму даже понадеялись, что тот наконец-таки хоть от смеха сдохнет, но когда бы Ацуму Мия стал оправдывать их робкие надежды). Ринтаро чуть было не передумал, однако за тот месяц, что Ацуму дразнил его протяжным « _Ми-ия ку-у-ун_ » — быстро привык.

Надо сказать, что появление второго Мии в составе японской сборной привлекло внимание болельщиков. Много внимания.  
И надо ли говорить, что у Осаму резко подскочила посещаемость на сайте и просмотры в Инстаграме?  
Да и фамилия «Мия» Ринтаро нравилась. Из-за Осаму. К тому же Ацуму… всë-таки был его лучшим другом. И именно он познакомил его со своей сестрой, так что Ринтаро был тому благодарен. И Осаму тоже. Они говорили об этом друг с другом.

Но Ацуму они об этом не скажут ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Сунарин.  
Она продолжает так его называть, время от времени, по привычке.  
— Да, родная?

— _Спасибо_.

Ринтаро поворачивает голову, смотрит с непониманием — но у Осаму уже закрыты глаза. На губах лëгкая улыбка.  
Задремала.

У Ринтаро внезапно что-то сильно-сильно сжимается в груди, и он поворачивается к Осаму всем телом, приобнимает за талию. Некрепко — боится разбудить. Жмурит глаза, зарывается носом в широкий воротник еë свитера (у них парные, те самые, рождественские; сказал бы кто Ринтаро в его шестнадцать, что он такой наденет, да ещë и ради девушки, пусть даже ради жены).

— _Я тоже тебя люблю_ , — отвечает Ринтаро.

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер: [@librevers_](https://twitter.com/librevers_)


End file.
